


Show Me

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: For the @mystradepromptchallengeDialogue - "Show me"Circumstances - Somewhere out of London in autumn.





	Show Me

Greg sat quietly in the passenger's seat, listening to the sounds outside his window, trying to ascertain where they were. With his eyes blindfolded, his other senses were heightened. He felt the crisp, autumn air blowing through the open window, stirring his hair and caressing his cheeks. He smelled the damp, decaying leaves gathered on the roadside, the aroma of ripe apples in the orchards they passed, and the scent of a wood fire burning in someone's workshop. He reached for Mycroft's hand and felt him grasp his in return, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Any hints to where we're going love?" asked Greg hopefully. 

"You'll find out soon...any guesses in the meantime?" 

Greg could hear the smile in his husband's voice. He was enjoying this. 

"Hmm, we've been in the car for more than an hour I'd say. Definitely lighter traffic so rural. Other than that I have no bloody idea!" laughed Greg. 

"All correct observations, my dear. We'll reach our destination soon, and the mystery will be revealed." 

They drove a bit longer and Greg felt them pulling off onto a gravel roadway, moving at a slower pace than before. The crunch of the tires on the stone was magnified by his hypersensitive hearing. The car came to a halt and Greg heard and felt Mycroft put the car in park. 

"We're here," announced Mycroft. "Wait right there and I'll help you out of the car."

Greg listened closely for any tell tale sounds which would give away their location but detected nothing but a few birds and the noise of Mycroft's steps upon the gravel. His door was opened, and a steady grip on his bicep ushered him out onto the stones, and led him forward until he felt the spongy texture of lawn and heard the crinkle of leaves underneath his feet. 

"Would you like to see your surprise?" Mycroft asked with delight.

"Please, show me," responded Greg. 

Mycroft removed the blindfold and Greg's vision filled with the sight of a rustic country cottage, with faded red and brown bricks, moss covered shingles, a wrought iron gate, and vintage dormer windows.

"My, it's perfect," Greg whispered in awe. "This is just what I wanted, how did you know?"

"I've seen you perusing the home and garden magazines, I had an idea of what you were looking for in a second home," replied Mycroft coyly.

"Show me inside, please?" begged Greg, seizing Mycroft's hand and pulling him to the door. 

Greg grasped the door handle but was stymied in turning it when Mycroft placed his hand over his. 

"I love you, Gregory. So much."

"I love you too, My." Greg leaned in to give his husband a kiss, then opened the door and they walked hand in hand into their new quiet, country life together.


End file.
